A Dare?
by LeaderOfTheRevolution
Summary: Shikamaru has been escorting Temari for a loooong time. One day, Temari gets bored. She decides she and Shikamaru will have a bit of a dare. Based on drawing i saw online. ShikaXTema oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru Nara walked, hands in pockets, through the village of Konoha. He was going to the Hokage's office to pick up Temari, who was here at the village for official business. He sighed, looking up at the clouds. Why _he _always got stuck with her, he didn't know.

"Hey, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru blinked and turned his attention back to where he was going. Temari stood in front of him. He smirked.

"You've been here so much I don't even have to find you anymore," he said. "You could probably just find _me_."

Temari grinned. "You bet. Now, I am hungry. Let's go eat."

"This isn't a picnic," he said. But he followed her after she shot him a look.

To anyone else, it would look as if they were on a date. Well, anyone who didn't know better. Shikamaru remembered a time, nine years ago when he was fifteen, when Naruto had seen them together and wrongly assumed some dating was going on.

Shikamaru almost laughed to himself. He glanced sideways at Temari, who broke her chopsticks and began in on her ramen. He looked at his own bowl, and grinned.

Like he would ever date that bossy blonde.

"So," Temari said, swallowing. "What's the game plan for today?"

"Truthfully," Shikamaru said, putting down his chopsticks. "Nothing."

Temari sighed. "Don't tell me I'm going to be bored."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "So, what are we going to do?"

"You aren't stuck with me," he pointed out. "You are free to do whatever the heck you want."

"Well that's just _boring_."

Shikamaru glared at her. He really hated bossy women. And this one, 27-years-old, was worse than his mother. She didn't seem to notice. She paid for her ramen and hopped off the stool. He paid for his own bowl, left, but started to go a different way.

"Where are you going?"

"The river," he called over his shoulder. "Why?"

Temari caught up to him. "I need something to do."

"And that involves me…?"

She nodded. "Yup. Amuse me."

He sighed. "Temari, in case you didn't notice I am not a very amusing person—"

"If I dare you to do something, will you do it?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I doubt it."

Temari got an evil grin, leaning against a tree. "I dare you…"

"Hold it." Shikamaru held up his hand. "If I get first dare, I'll do whatever you dare me to do. Alright?"

Temari pouted for a minute. "Alright."

_What are we? _He thought. _Six-year-olds? Seven? Jeez…_

He thought for a second, and then grinned. "I dare you to listen to me for the entire day tomorrow."

Temari's mouth dropped. "That's not a dare!"

He smiled. "Well, then, you can't dare me to do _anything_."

Temari scowled, and he began to walk away.

"Shikamaru!" she yelled, grabbing his arm. "Wait a second."

He didn't turn. She was getting angry now, and she pulled on his arm, turning him around. He tripped, and his hands flew out to catch himself. They blinked.

Suddenly, Temari was pressed against the tree, Shikamaru very close to her, his hands on either side of her head on the tree. He blinked again. Temari stared at him. His face was very close to hers.

Overcoming her surprise, Temari stepped out from under his arms. Shikamaru straightened up, noticing Temari was just the slightest bit flushed.

"So, um," he said. "What was that dare again?"

A/N: Okay, so, i realize its sort of dumb but i really had nothing better. not much inspiration here...my friend hanna requested it, sooo...


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at him. "I was going to dare you to kiss me."

Shikamaru's face flushed, his eyes slightly wide. "What, you want me to _kiss _you?"

Temari frowned at him. "Well, I'm bored!"

Now Shikamaru grinned. "You wanted me to kiss you."

Temari blushed, but she still looked angry. "What? No! I was…bored, and I needed something to do and no one else was here and…"

"_You _wanted _me_ to _kiss _you."

"Shikamaru Nara! I did _not_—"

Shikamaru laughed and held up his hands. "Fine, fine, you _didn't_." He turned around.

Temari blinked. "Where are you going?"

He shrugged.

"So now you're just going to walk away?" Her cheeks turned pink.

"Well, yeah." He turned to grin at her. "You don't want me to kiss you, remember?"

Her mouth dropped. _Since when was Shikamaru like _this.

She watched him walk away.

The next day, after a meeting with the Chunin proctors, Temari was preparing to leave. Her two escorts were ready, and they called for her. She was about to leave when Shikamaru appeared.

He smirked at her, the same way he always did.

"Shikamaru I need to talk to you." She grabbed his sleeve. "Over here."

She tugged him into the trees.

"What's this all about?" he asked once she'd let go.

She stared at him for a few minutes. He was waiting for her to say something.

Finally, she said, "I never got that kiss."

Before he could say anything else, Temari was pressed against him, kissing him. He blushed and his eyes widened, but then he closed them and let his hand settle on her body. During the kiss, thoughts raced in both their minds.

_How did I get stuck with this woman? _Shikamaru thought, clutching her, drawing her closer. _Just like my dad. Oh well…_

_What is _wrong _with this guy? He couldn't even make the first move, _Temari thought, pulling his head to hers. _Wait a second…is that his hand on my butt?_

Temari extended her trip to the Leaf village. They spent a large portion of the day wrapping their minds around themselves as a couple. They kissed a few more times experimentally, and, finding that they both liked each other and enjoyed the kisses, agreed to try dating.

The next day, Shikamaru picked up Temari and together they walked through the village. Taking a scenic walk was a bit boring, but every time Temari looked at Shikamaru, the corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk, she blushed, and the whole walk seemed more interesting.

"Hey, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru turned. "Hm?"

Naruto waved. "Hey!"

Shikamaru smiled. "Hey, Naruto."

Naruto looked at Temari, looked at Shikamaru, back to Temari, then back _again_ to Shikamaru. "Are you on escort business for her _again_?"

Shikamaru shook his head. He stuck his hands in his pockets, grinning and trying hard not to smirk. "No, Naruto. Actually, we're going on a date."

Temari started. _He's telling people…?_ She smiled. _Who is he and what has he done with Shikamaru?_

Naruto blinked. "You and…her? No way!!"

Shikamaru chuckled. "Believe it, Naruto."

And so saying, Shikamaru pulled his hands out of his pockets, took Temari by the hand, and pulled her into him. He turned to smile at Naruto.

"It's not nice to stare."

Shikamaru turned his attention to Temari, and, for the first time, made the first move. He kissed her.

_This is his way, _Temari thought. _Of making us official. As a couple. I'm his girlfriend. Wow._

A/N: okay i am done now. this is it for ShikaXTema. If you want a specific fan pairing, you can request one. i dont mind.


End file.
